


Celles qui restent.

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [31]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1763, Family Feels, Female Relationships, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Female Character, Phantomhive Family - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: En 1763, Venec Phantomhive meurt de la variole. Il laisse six soeurs derrière lui.





	Celles qui restent.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : 1763 (Règne de Georges III)
> 
> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « Clan ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décalé de la nuit parce que je suis une grosse feignasse qui est pas foutue d'avoir la moindre idée pendant la nuit et que je me réveille à 3h du mat en disant « mais je pouvais écrire ça ! »

**[Arbre Généalogique des Phantomhive (Descendance de Caleb Phantomhive)](https://ahelya-d.livejournal.com/18847.html) **

* * *

 

**Celles qui restent**

 

 

Ce n'était pas cette nouvelle qu'Eléonore avait pensé annoncer à son mari ce jour-là. Elle avait reçu confirmation la veille qu'elle était bien à nouveau enceinte mais ce matin, on lui avait donné une lettre de Polly.

Venec était mort. De la variole. Comme leur père deux ans plus tôt. Comme Georges et l'enfant de Polly quelques semaines auparavant. Mais la maladie n'avait pas emporté que son frère. Elle avait également prise sa femme. Mais il y avait quelques bonnes nouvelles dans la lettre de sa soeur. Polly lui disait également que les vies de leur grand-mère et de Sixtine ne semblaient plus en danger en revanche.

Lettre à la main, elle était allée voir Ashley mais elle ne lui parla pas de sa grossesse. Elle lui demanda simplement si elle pouvait se rendre au Domaine Phantomhive. Il émit quelques réticences mais finit par accepter et le soir même Eléonore quittait le domaine des Comtes de Shelburne avec mari et enfants.

 

.o.

 

Catherine et l'ensemble de sa famille étaient retournés chez eux mais la Marquise de Rockingham voulait retourner à l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter. Venec était mort. Père aussi. Depuis deux années. Il n'y avait plus que sa grand-mère et ses sœurs au Domaine. Ses sœurs avaient besoin d'elle. Elle avait sa propre famille maintenant, c'était vrai mais… Venec était mort et il y avait tant de chose dont il allait falloir s'occuper.

« Qui s'occupera du Domaine ? lui demanda soudain son époux, Silas, peu après leur retour chez eux.

-Polly… Polly s'occupera de tout, j'en ai bien peur.

-Vous désapprouvez ma chère ?

-Elle… Elle a perdu George et Oliver. Elle vient de perdre notre frère... Et Grace aussi. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre. »

Silas avait compris.

« Notre maison peut très bien se passer de vous pour quelques temps. Retournez donc auprès de vos sœurs, très chère. »

Catherine le remercia puis appela sa femme de chambre. Si elle devait rester au Manoir Phantomhive quelque temps, elle allait avoir besoin de quelques affaires.

 

.o.

 

Le calme régnait au Manoir Phantomhive, comme si personne n'osait parler ou bouger, comme si la vie de leur maison s'était arrêtée avec celle de Venec et de Grace, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Polly de la convoquer dans leur bureau de leur frère apparemment.

Elisabeth eut du mal à retenir une remarque acide en voyant sa sœur assise à la place qui avait été celle de leur père puis celle de leur frère, en train de lire elle ne savait quoi. Que faisait donc Polly ? C'était la place de Venec. C'était le rôle de Venec.

« Je dois me rendre à Londres le plus vite possible. Tu t'occuperas du Domaine en mon absence, lui annonça sa sœur.

-Pardon ? »

Polly partait à Londres. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ils venaient d'enterrer Venec. Elle ne pouvait pas partir à Londres comme ça. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait à l'esprit, Polly la congédia. Elle avait des dossiers à consulter et des lettres à lire avant son rendez-vous londonien apparemment et Elisabeth pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de temps et de calme pour faire une chose pareille. Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas en revanche, c'est la raison pour laquelle le tout était aussi urgent mais Polly se refusa à toute explication et renouvela sa demande pour ajouter finalement que les bas-fonds se moquaient bien de la mort de leur frère.

Elisabeth préféra ne pas en entendre plus et quitta donc la pièce, ainsi que le désirait sa chère sœur.

 

.o.

 

Sixtine était épuisée. Elle savait qu'elle allait mieux mais elle était épuisée. Elle aurait pu dormir, c'est vrai. Elle aurait dû dormir en vérité mais elle en était incapable. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne savait quoi mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, tous les gens du Manoir ou presque avaient été malades comme elle mais… Tout était trop calme. Leurs serviteurs chuchotaient plus que de coutume et parmi les quelques conversations qu'elle avait réussi à surprendre en faisant semblant de dormir, elle avait vite remarqué que certains noms étaient absents ou prononcés avec de multiples précautions.

Que se passait-il donc chez eux ?

« Tu devrais dormir. »

Et Cathy était là. Cathy, qui était Marquise et qui avait bien d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de rester auprès d'elle, était là.

« Cathy… Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien. Rien du tout. »

Mais sa sœur mentait. Et Sixtine avait remarqué qu'on ne prononçait plus le nom de son frère devant elle, ni celui de Grace. Elle avait entendu les bonnes dire que Polly avait passé toute la nuit dans le bureau de son frère et que c'était Jean, le majordome de leur maison, qui l'avait transportée au petit matin dans son lit.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Venec et à Grace, n'est-ce pas ? »

Catherine se figea puis elle comment à dire quelque chose mais Sixtine préféra l'interrompre très vite.

« Ne mens pas. »

Catherine soupira et elle lui annonça :

« Venec et Grace… Nous ont quitté.

-Et... Et grand-mère ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien. Elle est hors de danger. Comme toi. »

Sixtine ferma les yeux. Elle était épuisée mais elle n'était toujours pas sûre de pouvoir être capable de dormir. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû insister ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû continuer à ignorer ce qui se passait ?

 

.o.

 

Le Manoir était calme. Les serviteurs marchaient sur la pointe des pieds et ne parlaient qu'en chuchotant. May comprenait pourquoi. Elle-même ne se déplaçait maintenant dans les couloirs qu'en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais…

Venec n'aurait jamais voulu cela et Grace avait toujours fait tout son possible pour que ça soit leurs rires qui dominent ici parce qu'ils faisaient face à suffisamment d'histoire infâmes comme ça et qu'il n'était pas question que celles-ci les suivent dans leur maison. La phrase pouvait étonner ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur famille mais May était une Phantomhive. Elle savait qu'on lui cachait beaucoup de choses mais du haut de ses onze ans, elle savait aussi que son frère n'avait sans doute pas été aussi normale que le mari de Cathy ou que celui d'Ely. C'était moins vrai pour le mari de Polly… Quand celui-ci était toujours en vie.

Les inséparables, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait souvent entendu appeler son frère et le mari de Polly. C'était toujours aussi vrai aujourd'hui.

May finit par se retirer dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. La pièce était normalement l'endroit le plus calme de leur demeure. Comme tout avait changé en quelques jours, peut-être que la bibliothèque était maintenant l'endroit le plus bruyant et animé ?

Elle se trompait évidemment et elle s'en était doutée mais elle avait eu envie d'espérer.

Lisa était dans la bibliothèque en train de tourner rageusement les pages d'un livre qu'elle ne lisait même pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda May.

-Rien. »

May ne put lui poser une autre question car leur sœur aînée fit soudain irruption dans la pièce.

« Elisabeth, May, vous voilà.

-Comment va Sixtine ? » demanda May.

On lui avait interdit tout contact avec sa sœur depuis qu'elle était malade et Sixtine manquait profondément à May mais elle prenait son mal en patience. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Elle dort. »

Cathy se tourna ensuite vers Lisa.

« Je cherche Polly.

-Elle est à Londres, marmona la jeune fille, ou y sera.

-Elisabeth…

-Elle est dans le bureau de Venec. »

Pendant un instant, May se raccrocha à cette phrase. Elle était normale. Polly avait toujours été celle qui accompagnait leur frère dans le bureau. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à cette phrase...

« Elle travaille.»

Là encore, rien d'extraordinaire. Venec et Polly travaillaient toujours quand ils se trouvaient là-bas.

« Je ne la dérangerai pas en ce cas. »

Mais Polly était seule dans le bureau aujourd'hui...

« Lis-nous donc quelque chose May. Si possible en français. Je veux voir tes progrès. » dit alors Cathy.

May obéit tandis qu'Elisabeth levait les yeux au ciel.

 

.o.

 

La nuit était tombée. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit au Manoir. De toute façon, il n'y en avait pas eu énormément ces derniers jours. Le Manoir était en deuil. Son Maître était mort… Et Violette n'avait même pas pu quitter sa chambre pour accompagner Venec et son épouse dans leur dernière demeure.

Venec et Grace étaient si jeune. George aussi. Et le petit Oliver…

« Dormez Grand-mère, entendit-elle soudain. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

-Et toi, dors-tu Polly ?

-Je veille sur vous, Grand-mère. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. »

Violette n'était pas d'accord avec sa petite-fille.

« J'ai cru entendre dire que tu allais à Londres demain. »

Pénélope ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« On a besoin d'un Phantomhive à Londres.

-On a toujours besoin d'un Phantomhive à Londres. »

On aurait pu la croire amère car ce Phantomhive avait été Vance, son mari, puis Caleb, son fils, et enfin Venec, son petit-fils mais Violette avait accepté les particularités de cette famille. Elle les avait même faites siennes depuis bien longtemps. On aurait toujours besoin d'un Phantomhive et Violette savait déjà que le prochain serait Polly et elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

 

.o.

 

Pénélope quitta le Manoir au petit matin, sans dire au revoir à qui que ce soit alors que sa grand-mère lui avait donné l'ordre de le faire la nuit dernière mais elle n'avait obéi à aucun des ordres de sa grand-mère dernièrement sauf un… Jean l'accompagnait. Evidemment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait à Londres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait le Roi. Ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait seule pour voir le Roi.

« C'est votre frère que j'ai convoqué, Madame.

-Mon… Mon frère est malade et vous présente toute ses excuses pour son absence, Votre Majesté. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pas vraiment. Et pendant un instant, Pénélope se dit qu'on avait certainement dû informer le Roi de la mauvaise nouvelle mais elle poursuivit tout de même :

« Mais il a bien compris que votre demande était urgente. Il m'a donc envoyé à sa place. »

Le Roi n'y vit aucun inconvénient et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Il n'était donc pas au courant.

L'entretien qu'elle eut avec son souverain ressembla à tous ceux auxquels elle avait pu assister ou participer et bientôt arriva le moment de s'en aller.

« Je prierai pour la santé de votre frère. » lui dit le Roi avant qu'elle ne parte définitivement.

Pénélope le remercia et s'en alla. Mais elle ne rentra pas au Domaine ce soir-là. Elle ne passa pas non plus la nuit dans la maison que la famille Phantomhive gardait à Londres. Après sa visite au Roi, elle erra dans la ville, Jean sur ses talons. Et quand la nuit arriva…

Ils furent nombreux dans les bas-fonds ce soir-là à voir la sœur du Comte boire et chercher querelle à tout-va mais jamais aucun d'entre eux n'en parla.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Point généalogie ;-)
> 
> Caleb Phantomhive, le fils de Vance et Violette Phantomhive, a 7 enfants. Dans l'ordre : Catherine (Cathy), Eléonore (Ely), Venec, Pénélope (Polly), Elisabeth (Lisa), Sixtine, May.
> 
> Venec meurt à 22 ans de la variole. Ses sœurs à cette époque ont : 25 (Cathy, mariée à Silas Watson-Wentworth), 24 (Ely, mariée à Ashley Petty), 20 (Polly, mariée à George Butler, Veuve), 18 (Lisa), 15 (Sixtine) et 11 ans (May).


End file.
